Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bending tool and more particularly, to a powered rod bending tool.
Background Art
Rod shaped material, such as ground rod, rebar, or the like, is conventionally supplied as a straight, elongate rod. Prior to installation, it is often necessary to provide a bend. This may be accomplished with a manually operated tool which provides a desired bend in the rod. Also, powered bending tools have been used, although not always satisfactorily. A conduit bender, or the like, may also be used.
A typical conduit bender includes a handle and a head. The head is of one piece construction including an arcuate shoe with a laterally concave groove for supporting the conduit. A hook is proximate one end of the shoe for engaging a conduit received in the channel. The handle is secured to the head and is generally positioned in a radial line relative to the arcuate shoe. The conduit rests on a support surface with the hook engaging the conduit. The handle is forced downwardly to roll the shoe onto the conduit with the hook pulling the conduit upwardly to form a bend. However, a conduit bender is used to provide a more gradual bend to prevent the thinwall conduit from collapsing. Rod material may require a sharper bend.
Such a conduit bender requires the presence of a support surface for the conduit and the strength to force the handle to produce the bend. Also, it is necessary for the person using the conduit bender to frequently start and stop the bending operation to observe the bender relative to the conduit to see if the appropriate bending angle has been achieved.
The known powered rod benders may damage the rod, particularly ground rods with copper bonded surface. Waste resulting from such damage is expensive.
The present invention is directed to further facilitating the operation of bending a rod or similar product.